1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portals and websites. More particularly, the present invention provides a method, system, and computer program product for creating navigation views based on historical user behavior.
2. Related Art
When navigating through a portal or website, using a site map that provides an overview of the structure and organization of the portal or website, a user may navigate to the same or a similar subset of pages each time he/she desires to obtain particular information and/or perform a particular task. Depending on the size and complexity of the portal or website and its corresponding site map, such navigation may be slow and cumbersome. It would be useful, therefore, to provide customizable site maps and corresponding custom portals and websites to a user that are tailored based on historical user behavior (e.g., navigation history). Such customizable site maps, portals, and websites would enable a user to quickly and easily access only those pages that are deemed to contain relevant information and/or are required to perform a particular task. Unfortunately, known portal and website navigation methodologies do not provide a mechanism for allowing users to tailor site maps and provide custom portals and websites according to historical user behavior.